The development of an effective defense against theater ballistic missiles is an important national defense requirement. Experience gained during the Desert Storm War highlighted the critical importance of providing an adequate defense against theater ballistic missiles.
Research has shown that an effective anti-theater ballistic missile system is theoretically possible if a high energy laser beam can be directed at theater ballistic missiles during the brief period between missile launch and booster rocket burn-out. It is during this short interval when theater ballistic missiles are most readily identified and most vulnerable to a high energy laser beam.
Prior art anti-theater ballistic missile weapons lack the capability to interdict theater ballistic missiles before booster rocket burn-out, and have therefore proven to be largely ineffective in destroying even the current generation of theater ballistic missiles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anti-theater ballistic missile system capable of interdicting theater ballistic missiles during the short period of time between missile launch and booster rocket burn-out.